


Then There Was Two

by WellDangMan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Selectively Mute Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDangMan/pseuds/WellDangMan
Summary: When Gavin finds two brothers on the street, Hank finds that there might be more to their story.(Previously named "An Odd Case")





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was heavy. The sky was dark as the white and sparkling flakes fell from it. Everyone who was walking around at this time at night had a winter coat and a hat on. However, there was barely anyone at all on the streets, seeing as it was so late at night. There were some people at bars, but not many. Maybe some at some more inappropriate places, but nobody ever talked of that.

Many other places were closed. Restaurants, toy stores, and many other places. Gavin Reed was currently in one of those convenient stores that were open twenty four hours. He was up late due to just getting off work and needing some sort of junk food that he didn't have at home.

He didn't expect anyone to be there. Maybe one or two people who were there for similar reasons, but not at all anyone like who had walked through the door. By instinct, he looked at door when people walked in, developing the habit when he was a kid. The sound was distracting then, and sure isn't less distracting now.

Maybe it was good that he had developed the habit now, because the two boys who walked through the doors seemed to be quite odd. They were both in their pajamas, and one was shivering. The other seemed to be cold but not showing it. One was taller than the other, the taller one being the one who wasn't shiverint.

From the looks of it, they were brothers or had some sort of close relationship. Just from the way that they were whispering. Well, from the way that the taller one was whispering and the shorter one was nodding along. They kept glancing around as they walked around, especially the shorter one.

Gavin got curious. He slowly walked over to them. “Hey, kids,” he said, standing behind him. The shorter one didn't look, but the taller one did. “Are you two okay?”

There was a quick moment of silence. It was barely there, barely noticeable, but Gavin noticed and he knew that the kid did too. “Yes,” the tall one said. “Yes, we're fine.”

“You sure? Where are your parents?”

The boy bit his lip. The small one tugged on the tall one's sleeve, tilting his head slightly. It was a signal, some sort of sign, and the taller one nodded. “Hey wait, where are your parents? You can trust me. I'm part of the Detroit Police Department,” Gavin said quickly, trying to make sure they didn't do anything. That got the smaller one's attention, making him finally turn and look at Gavin.

Gavin looked concerned at what he saw. The kid had what looked like three cigarette burns on his face. He looked over at the tallee kid, who also seemed to have a couple, but they were less noticeable. He saw a couple on the neck area though. 

Gavin crouched down in front of the two. “Here, why don't I take you two to the station. You'll be out of the cold and we can figure something out with your parents, okay?” he said, looking in between them.

“We- Our parents-” the taller one said, putting a protective arm around the smaller one. “They-”

Gavin's eyes widened. “Come with me. We can work something out, I promise.” He put a hand out, to which the taller one to a step back to. “Are you two tired? It's late. I can give you a place to stay and some food, even some water.”

The taller one bit his lip, looking at the smaller one. Gavin stood up slowly. “We'll go,” the tall one said, making Gavin look down at them both again. “With you. To the station.”

“Great. What are your names?” Gavin asked. He led them out of the store and to his car.

“I'm Caleb,” the tall one said. “And he's Connor.” The smaller one nodded, still not saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Hank Anderson thought he'd see when he walked into the station was two kids and Gavin in the break room at the same table. Though he hadn't exactly realized it before, it wasn't exactly he wanted to see either.

Either way, he needed coffee and somehow it had slipped his mind to get some on the way.

So that's how he was now in the break room, making coffee as Gavin questioned two boys. One of them, presumably younger, was drinking some water as Gavin asked the older one questions.

“Why were you both at the convenience store?” Gavin asked and a long pause of silence came from the other boy.

“We were cold..” he finally responded.

“I could see that. Any other reason?”

“I.. Thought maybe we could get something to eat..”

Aw shit, Hank thought. Two homeless kids, probably even brothers. He glanced behind him and at the table, waiting for his coffee to be done. Gavin was writing stuff down.

“Is there anything else you need to know..?” the kid asked, the younger one putting the cup of water down. Hank took note of their faces. Both pale and one seemed to be covered in what look like little burn spots. He turned back to his coffee when he noticed brown eyes on him.

“No, that's all I need from you for now. Do you need anything?”

“The bathroom..”

Hank decided to tune out the conversation, focus on the coffee. It was sad to think about the kids, think about what could've gotten them into this crappy position with those marks. He finished up his coffee, adding cream, no sugar. Sugar was crap in coffee.

The kid must've peed quickly, because as Hank was stirring his coffee, he noticed the boy looking into the room from the doorway, staring at the table in disbelief. He looked at it himself, seeing Gavin start to question the younger one with the burns on his face. As soon as he did, the poor kid curled up in discomfort.

“Your name is Connor, right?”

No response, Hank noted. He also took notice of the name.

“How'd you get those marks?”

Still none. Clearly, Reed hadn't noticed that the older one was there. And damn, the kid was angry, almost pissed.

After a couple of more questions, instead of the one with blue eyes confronting him, he went over to Hank. The older man immediately was confused. Why was the kid coming here? Of all places?

“Excuse me sir,” he said quietly, “may I see your coffee?”

“Why do you need it?” Hank asked, extremely confused as to what the kid's intentions were.

“Coffee tends to.. Calm adults from what I've seen. I don't want the policeman to hurt my brother, and I want to calm him down with the coffee.. Please?”

“Gavin might look threatening, but he couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried.. There's no need to worry, kid.” Hank chuckled.

“Please. I can't take any chances.”

“If you.. Say so. I guess I'll just have to make another one.” Hank sighed and handed the kid the coffee.

He didn't know what he thought was going to happen, but it certainly wasn't what the kid did. The boy had walked over silently. It was slightly concerning how quietly he was moving. Then, he very gently lifted the cup up and poured the coffee...

Down Gavin's shirt.

Hank couldn't hold in his laughter.


End file.
